Elfen Court
by Rose luna Crest
Summary: When Hermione tells Harry about the annual end of Yule half-term 5th year blood testing he thought nothing of it! But this is Harry Potter and he should always be worried about how fate wants to screw his life over! Hermione/Harry,Draco?Ginny,Ron?Luna,also slight D/S and girl on girl mentioned Rated M because im paraniod and who knows whats going to happen!
1. Chapter 1 whats with the blood test?

_Unkown POV (and what Hermione's reading)_

"Run" she screamed, red hair falling around her, tears dancing down her face. Agony rolled of rolled of her in waves as blood poured from the gapping wound on her side. "Im not leaving you my Queen" my eyes fluttered arround looking for a way out. I cluchted our baby to my chest hoping that she was alive. "This is a direct order leave me and take our baby somewhere safe... out of the elflen relm to the mortals" she shouted but she was to weak for the authority in her voice to work.

"My Queen please dont make me!"

"Go! Now" her voice strained to scream as she was once again shot.

"Florence. .. let me save you" I pleaded but she just through at me the poratal keys.

" I'm coming back!" I promised she smiled softly and nodded, if I had knew then that this would be the last time I saw her... I would never have gone.

* * *

_**Hermione POV**_

"Erhm.. Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Why are you reading that aloud?" his annoyingly bright green eyes looked forlornly at me. "This Harry is the last known recored of the last Queen of the Elfin court and it just happenes to be docomentation that the Queen Florence and her Queen Consort had a child" i huffed rolling my eyes."And?"

"And.. and this means that ... you know what you figure it out Harry!"my eyebrows rose dramaticaly as i waited for his answer." errr.. that anyone with magical abilitys could be the heir of the Elfen court?" he shrugged his shoulders as always and doubted his own answer."Yes, Harry that is what it means!"

"i'm still confused as to why youre reading it out loud?"

"Harry James.. if you had let me finished i would have told you... that at the end of the Yule term all 5th years go through a blood test to see whether they are an heir or whether they will go thorugh a creature inhertince .. Although its weird they only test every 50 years for the Elfen court!"

"Why 5th year though?"

"Simply because it alows the familly of the child to prepare in advace. As magic is a ficley thing when it comes to genetics, a famiy can go years without any creatures and then out of no where one of their children is going through an inheitance, also at the end of 4th year our magic starts to level out and by the 5th year yule half term its almost compleatly leveled"

"Why do we go throught the transformations at 17 ?"Harry asked his face scrunched up trying to understand. "because Harry at 17 we lose the caoticness of our magic, it means that the power levels of our spell will reach a certain point and not be abe to go any ferther. It aso meas that we can no longer magically egsaused our selves"i stoped knowng i was missing something." oh and where at our most magicall bendable on our 17th so is more likey to accept changes such as wild creature magic"

"Oh." His eyes where clouded telling me he had gotten lost somewhere along the line. I walked of knowing he would follow...eventually. My robes swished behind me as I walked out of the musky libary and toward the Great Hall.

* * *

**_AN: Hey I would just like to thank you for reading what I hope to be a succesful Fanfic i would like you to be __patient_ with me as this is my first time writing a fanfic! Also as of yet I dont have a Beta Reader and also am using word pad which dosent seem to have a speling/grammar check! if any of you would either like to be my beta reader or simply know how to find the spelling/grammar check on Word pad PM me!Aslo head over to my profile and vote as to whether or not Ron and Luna or Draco and Ginny get to gether! Any way thanks and reviews make me smile!**


	2. Chapter 2 huh?

_**Harry POV:**_

What? Am i supposed to under stand any of that? "...power levels of our spell will reach a certain point..."huh shes still talking I wonder what she would do if i told her to shut up... yeah lets not go there. "...so is more likey to accept changes such as wild creature magic.." does she ever stop, although to be fare shes a really good friend and an amazing encyclopeidia.

"hey Hermione, how long does the potion essay have to be?" I asked out loud. "Hermione...Hermione"i wispere shouted when i realised she wasnt there. Oh for gods sake where the hell is she? Lets just wonder off and leave Harry Potter to find me game! lots of fun! "hey Neville did you see where Hermione went?"i asked to the shy boy.

"Y-yes to th g-great hall."

"cheers mate."

I was just about to turn and walk of when i noticed that Hermione had left the book she was reading from on the table.I grabbed it and walked up to Madam Pince slowly and handeled the book with great care. "Madan Pince can i take this book out please?".She looked over her hook nose that riveled snapes before waving her wand and opening the book before somoning the the stamper and stamping the book. "you look after that book you understand Harry Potter or it will be your head that will decorate this walls!" i didnt even give her a on my heel i walked towards the Great Hall.

As i walked through the big woodan doors, i was over come by a sudden burning smell."What the Fu-freak is that?" i shouted holding my nose as my eyes watered and fogged up my glasses. "Mate, the elfs have gone crazy and sent up burnt foor!" spat Ron as he tried to ried himself of the tatse of burning food.I cringed and backed away from him, this year he was just getting on my neves.

Then it started the shrill sound of a Hermione Jane Granger screaming at a Ronald Bilius Weasley about S.P.E.W and how they must be striking or some bull like that. "HERMIONE" i shouted shocking her and everyone else in the hall to silence."Why dont you just call dobby and ask him whats up intsead of jumping to conclusions!" I continued in a much more subdued voice as she looked as if i'd just killed Crookshanks. "oh...oh okay Harry... uhm ... Dobby?" she said quitely.

CRACK!"How can Dobby help miss Hermy?"

"Dobby why is the food burnt"

"oh that is bad miss very very bad."

"Dont even think about it Dobby" I thundered " just answer the question" when he looked like he was going to "punish" himself for somethign he did "wrong".

"Yes Mr Harry Potter, sirs.. miss hermy this is meaning the hogwarts isnt happy miss hermy miss"

"what Dobby?"I asked before hermione could get all reasearchey and bombared poor Dobby with questions.

* * *

**AN: thanks for the reviews and story alerts/favirot adds also this story is steal un-Beted so if you see any mistakes please tell me, dont forget to go on m profile and vote as to whether or not you want Draco and Ginny , Ron and luna together and if you had already voted please re-vote because my profile went screwy and deleted my polls :( also if you want the characters with any one else let me know ! again review make me smile**


End file.
